CCG: Dangerous Missions
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 19 | Perpack = 11 | Perbox = 1 }} The Dangerous Missions expansion of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game s Second Edition was comprised of nineteen new foil-treated cards. These cards were sold in three different boxes, each with eleven of the cards from this expansion as well as four booster packs from various past expansions. The three boxes focused on three adventures in Star Trek history: Captain Archer's and Commander T'Pol's travels in , Captain Kirk's and Captain Picard's events in , and Major Kira's and Lieutenant Dax's revelations in . Each box had a cutout to show either Archer's, Kirk's, or Kira's card. Dilemmas *'Bio-neural Computer Core' **Card Number 9R1. *'Shields Up!' **Game Play: The player randomly selects a personnel to be stopped. If that personnel has the skill of Astrometrics or Navigation, the player randomly selects a second personnel to be stopped. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R2. **''"Full force fields... evasive maneuvers."'' ***'IKS Amar's Captain,' translated *'Maquis Vendetta' **Game Play: The player randomly selects a personnel to be stopped. If that personnel has the skill of Officer or Security, the player randomly selects a second personnel to be stopped. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R3. **''"Hello, Captain..."'' ***'Michael Eddington' to Benjamin Sisko in *'Revelry' **Game Play: For each of the player's headquarters missions, they randomly select a personnel to be stopped. They may place two personnel from hand in their discard pile to prevent this. Card number 9R4. **''"The party's just getting started!"'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Jadzia Dax' Missions *'Avert Solar Implosion' **Veridian III **This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R5. **''"Veridian III is uninhabited. However, Veridian IV supports a pre-industrial society."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *'Deliver Ancient Artifact' **Vulcan **This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R6. **''"We've got a more important mission. We have to take this to the capital..."'' ***'Captain Jonathan Archer' concerning the Kir'Shara *'Deliver Evidence' **Near Deep Space 9 **Card number 9R7. **''"If they want a fight, they'll have to fight on our terms."'' ***'Major Kira Nerys' Personnel Bajoran *'Bareil Antos, Escort' **Game Play: The player may stop this personnel to reveal a Vedek or Kai personnel from their hand. They may then discard cards from the top of their deck equal to that personnel's cost to place that personnel at their mission where he or she could be played. Card number 9R8. *'Kira Nerys, Hero of Bajor' **Game Play: While this personnel is facing a dilemma, the player may remove a card in their discard pile from the game to make this personnel gain a skill from their Vedek present until the end of that mission attempt. This may be done only once each turn. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R9. **''"We've got to get to the Chamber of Ministers."'' *'Jadzia Dax, Elder' **Game Play: When this personnel is played, for each Vedek the player commands, her cost is reduced by one. Card number 9R10. **''"It's the only way we can get into the Chamber of Ministers."'' ***'Lt. Jadzia Dax' concerning dressing like a Vedek and receiving Bajoran nose creases Federation *'James T. Kirk, Irrational Human Being' **Game Play: When the players personnel with the Leadership skill present is selected by a dilemma, the player may stop this personnel to make the other personnel increase their attributes by 3 until the end of that dilemma. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R11. **''"We are working together... trust me."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *'Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise' **Game Play: When the player's Federation Affiliation personnel present is killed by a dilemma, the player may make this personnel increase their attributes by 3 and gain the skill of Leadership until the end of the turn. This may be done only once each turn. This card is First Edition compatible. Card number 9R12. **''"We have to work together."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *'William T. Riker, Skilled Commander **Game Play: When the player's personnel with the skill of Leadership present is killed by a dilemma, the player may discard two cards from their hand to search their draw deck for a "TNG"-native personnel. Card number 9R13. **"You have the bridge, Number One."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' Starfleet *'Charles Tucker, III, Standing In' **Game Play: During the player's "Play and Draw Cards" segment, they may spend one additional counter for each space mission they have completed. Card number 9R14. **''"He's... indisposed at the moment. Can I help you?"'' ***'Commander Charles Tucker III' *'Jonathan Archer, Bearer of Surak's Katra' **Game Play: When the player's Non-Starfleet Affiliation personnel is about to be stopped by a dilemma, they may discard a card from hand to have this personnel gain a skill from him or her until the end of the mission attempt. Card number 9R15. **''"I was chosen for this."'' ***'Captain Jonathan Archer' *'T'Pol, Non-believer' **Game Play: When this personnel uses a skill to complete a mission, the player may take an Artifact card or event from their discard pile into hand. This may be done only once each turn. Card number 9R16. **''"We found the Kir'Shara." ***'Commander T'Pol''' Vessels Bajoran *'Vedek Assembly Transport' **Game Play: This ship increases its attributes for each Kai, Prylar, and Vedeck aboard. Card number 9R17. Federation *' , Federation Flagship' **Game Play: When the player completes a space mission, if this ship is at that mission and there are three Command Ability personnel aboard, score 10 points. Card number 9R18. **''"Deanna, take the helm!"'' ***'Commander William T. Riker' during the ships demise. Starfleet *'[[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise]], Battle Hardened''' **Game Play: The player may discard from hand an event with the word "Temporal" on it to make this ship increase its Range by 2 until the end of this turn. Card number 9R19. **''"Enterprise is a tough ship. She took more than anyone could ask her to, and then some."'' ***'Captain Jonathan Archer' Table Dangerous Missions